


Family

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [30]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts Family & PresentsThis takes place a few years after RCD 3 when Alex and Thomas's twins are about 3 years old.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 2





	Family

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Alex leaned back into Thomas’s embrace as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they relished the last moments of quiet.

The lights on the enormous Christmas tree illuminated the dark room. The sun had barely begun to wake and light the sky. 

“It’s time,” Thomas whispered, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

“One more minute,” Alex asked, making sure everything was just right. The presents under the tree stretched across the room. The four stockings on the mantle were overflowing. The plates of cookies and carrots for Santa and his reindeer were appropriately eaten. Everything was perfect. 

“Merry Christmas,” Alex turned into Thomas. Her lips finding his. 

“In case I don't’ get another chance today,” Thomas began. “I love you! You have changed my world for the better. I love you, my Alex.”

“I love you too!” Alex kissed him once more, her thumb running across the stumble on his cheek as she cradled his face in her hands. “Should we wake the twins?”

“Too late,” Thomas smiled, turning his attention toward the top of the stairs. 

Alex followed his gaze finding their three-year-old twins standing on the top of the stairs in their matching pajamas. They were covering each other’s eyes. “Eww. Gross!”

Alex laughed though her eyes were filling with tears. She never knew she could be so happy. Her heart was overflowing with love for her family. “One last kiss? Since they’re already covering their eyes.”

Thomas leaned in holding her face. He brushed his lips against her forehead. “Goodbye sweet quiet,” Thomas teased.

“Okay, Felicity, Vincent, come down! Mommy and daddy promise no more kissing.” 

As the twins reached the bottom step, Alex grabbed Vincent and Thomas scooped up Felicity, They kissed their children all over holding them close.

“Mommy!” Vincent wiggled beneath her kisses. “You promised no kissing.”

“Daddy!” Felicity giggled. “We want to see what Santa left us!”

“We promised that mommy and daddy wouldn’t kiss,” Alex started.

“We said nothing about us kissing you!” Thomas continued. 

“Switch?” Alex offered. Thomas took Vincent from her arms and Alex took Felicity from his. They planted a string of kisses on their twins who continued to squirm for release. 

“Think they’ve had enough?” Thomas questioned.

“One more!” Alex kissed her daughter on the top of her head. “Okay go!”

Thomas and Alex released their children who ran quickly toward the giant Christmas tree and the sea of presents. 

“Woah!” Felicity’s eyes grew wide as she noticed a trail of footprints from the fireplace to the tree and back! “Look, Vincent!”

“Come here, Felicity,” Vincent called. “The reindeers ate all the carrots we left!” 

Felicity ran to her brother to see the bits of carrot crumbs left on the dish. “They must have been really hungry!”

“Maybe we should leave more next year,” Vincent offered. 

Felicity nodded. “Good idea!”

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist as they watched their twins run around and analyze the scene. “Merry Christmas.”

Alex leaned into him nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck mesmerized by the joy of her family around her. It was the best present she could have ever asked for.


End file.
